eqtlpfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanter epic quest
Jeb's Seal (Optional) *Hail Stofo Olan in Erudin *Ink of the Dark **Get Empty Ink Vial from Reania Jukle in Qeynos Catacombs **Charm the a ghoul scribe in Lower Guk. Give him the Empty Ink Vial to get the Ink of the Dark. *Mechanical Pen **Kill the ghoul arch magus in Lower Guk and loot the Shining Metallic Robes. **Give the Shining Metallic Robes to Rilgor Plegnog in Ak'Anon to get the Mechanical Pen. *a White Paper **Purchase a Quill and a Piece of Parchment **Give the Quill and the Piece of Parchment to Chrislin Baker in Western Karana to spawn Thrackin Griften. Kill Thrackin Griften and loot a White Paper. *Give the Ink of the Dark, the Mechanical Pen, and the White Paper to Stofo Olan in Erudin to get a Copy of Notes. *Give the Copy of Notes to Jeb Lumsed (a sarnak imitator) in Burning Woods to get Jeb's Seal. First Piece of Staff -- Test of Illusion *KillPrince Selrach Di'zok in Chardok and loot the Head of a Prince *Give the Head of a Prince to Joren Nobleheart in Felwithe to get the Chalice of Kings. *Kill Vessel Drozlin in Cabilis and loot the Xolion Rod. *Obtain Snow Blossoms in Oggok. **Pick up Large Muddy Sandals. **Give Large Muddy Sandals to Bozlum Blossom to get Scribbled Parchment. **Give Scribbled Parchment to Brokk Boxtripper to get a Gift to Bozlum. **Give the gift to Bozlum Blossom to get Snow Blossoms. *Kill Verina Tomb in Neriak and loot Innoruuk's Word. *Combine the Chalice of Kings, Xolion Rod, Snow Blossoms and Innoruuk's Word in an Enchanters Sack. *Give the combined sack to Modani Qu`Loni in The Overthere to get the First Piece of Staff. Second Piece of Staff -- Test of Enlightenment *Kill Cazel in Oasis to get a Spoon *Pick up the The One Key in the Overthere. *Pick up the Lost Scroll in Dalnir. *Pick up the Book of Charm and Sacrifice in Plane of Sky. *Combine the Spoon, the One Key, the Lost Scroll and the Book of Charm and Sacrifice in an Enchanter's Sack. *Give the combined sack to Mizzle Gepple (Clockwork VIIX) in Ak'Anon to get the Second Piece of Staff. Third Piece of Staff -- Test of Charm *Obtain the four dull gems from Nadia Starfeast in Firiona Vie. *Charm a Spectral Librarian in Kaesora. Give him the Dull Diamond to get the Enchanted Diamond. *Charm Felia Goldenwing in Skyfire. Give her the Dull Sapphire to get the Enchanted Sapphire. *Charm the Wraith of Jaxion in the City of Mist. Give him the Dull Ruby to get the Enchanted Ruby. *CharmImpaler Tzilug in the Overthere. Give him the Dull Emerald to get the Enchanted Emerald. *Combine the Enchanted Diamond, Enchanted Sapphire, Enchanted Ruby and Enchanted Emerald in an Enchanter's Sack. *Give the combined sack to Nadia Starfeast in Firiona Vie to get the Third Piece of Staff. Fourth Piece of Staff -- Test of the Phantasm *Kill the Wraith of a Shissar in the Plane of Fear and loot Head of the Serpent. *Kill the Ghost of Kindle in The Hole and loot the Essence of a Ghost. *Kill a forsaken revenant in the Plane of Hate and loot the Essence of a Vampire. *Kill The Tangrin in the Field of Bone and loot the Sands of the Mystics. *Combine the Head of a Serpent, Essence of a Ghost, Essence of a Vampire and Sands of the Mystics in an Enchanter's Sack. *Give the combined sack to Polzin Mrid in the Hole to get the Fourth Piece of Staff. Staff of the Serpent *Combine the four pieces of staff in an Enchanter's Sack to make a Bundle of Staves. *Give the Bundle of Staves to Jeb Lumsed (a sarnak imitator) in Burning Woods to get the Staff of the Serpent!